Mail processing machines often include different modules that automate the processes of producing mail pieces. A typical mail processing machine can include a one or more different modules or sub-systems each of which performs a different task on a mail piece. In larger machines, the mail piece is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules could include, for example, a singulating module, i.e., separating a stack of mail pieces such that the mail pieces are conveyed one at a time along the transport path, a moistening/sealing module, i.e., wetting and closing the glued flap of an envelope, a weighing module, and a metering/printing module, i.e., applying evidence of postage to the mail piece. In smaller machines, mail pieces may be fed one at a time by hand under a printing module to apply evidence of postage to the mail piece. The size of a mailing machine and exact configuration is, of course, particular to the needs of the user.
In some situations, it is desirous to allow a mailing machine to interface with an external processing device, such as, for example, a personal computer, tablet device, etc. Such an external processing device can provide the user with an enhanced user interface and allow the user to control certain operations of the mail processing machine as well as access other products or services that the mailing machine alone could not provide. In such situations, it is necessary for the external processing device to have specific software installed and running thereon, such as some type of proxy server software or driver software. Because of the different operating platforms and types of external processor devices, this would require different software for each different type of processor device. This greatly reduces the effectiveness of such systems.